


Woods

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Sam and Sebastian head out to the woods at dusk and hope that no one finds them there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's been playing stardew valley nonstop  
> it's meeee  
> and i ship these gay-ass twinks so hard man  
> i'm gonna write them fucking  
> so hard

"This was a stupid idea. Why are we doing this."

Sam stood at a large stump and turned to Sebastian with a smile.

"You agreed to it."

Sebastian just scowled, shivering. It wouldn't be so stupid if maybe, I don't know, it wasn't the middle of fall.

Sam just dropped the pile of blankets, among other objects, that he was carrying and lifted himself to sit upon the stump. Despite his complaints, Sebastian followed.

"I hate outside."

"I brought blankets. Look, you said this would be interesting and you're turning me off right now."

Sebastian sighed. He did agree, but as soon as he stepped outside he wanted to take it back. It was too cold. But he said yes. But outside...

"Are we doing this or not?" Sam hopped off the trunk to take and throw a blanket at Sebastian. On the way back, he brings a handful of condoms and what was left of the bottle of lube. Sebastian immediately engulfs himself in the blanket.

"Lemme in."

Sebastian opens the blanket for Sam to enter as well and hold Sebastian close.

"We'll warm up soon. D'you wanna do anything?"

Sebastian shrugs. He's more focused on finding a comfortable position that is also warm.

"I'm just gonna kiss you."

"Okay."

And, like he said, Sam brought his head down to capture Sebastian's lips. Realizing that his neck might be sore, Sam brought his body weight down on Sebastian so they were lying down, Sam on top of Sebastian.

Sebastian parted from Sam to readjust the blanket, then allowed the kissing to resume.

Sam slowly worked up to lifting Sebastian's hoodie, receiving a very angry hiss at the temperature of his hands, and eventually his belt buckle. While he had trouble with it considering he was doing it from a different angle and his eyes were closed, he managed to rid Sebastian of his belt without any help.

Sebastian pulls Sam closer for more warmth, his body trembling. Sam feels bad for a moment, knowing that yeah, maybe he should have waited until summer came around again- but he also knows that Sebastian will get too hot eventually.

Sam begins unbuttoning Sebastian's jeans, and the latter returns his hoodie to cover his stomach and finally part from Sam's lips to get a breath in. Sam just kisses his neck and jaw, struggling pretty bad with the button. Sebastian decides to help this time.

"Fucking cold as fucking hell-" Sebastian hisses, trying to kick Sam off when he touches his thighs with his cold fingers, but doesn't succeed.

Instead he tears Sam's jacket off of him and chucks it somewhere, Sam gasping in response, and they both have a mini making-each-other-cold battle. Sebastian loses, and is left with no pants or boxers, or even shoes for that matter, and Sam was able to hang on to his shirt and keep his pants on half-way.

"You little shit," Sam laughs, and to make up for the way Sebastian was looking at him, he wraps the blanket closer around them.

They kiss again, and with warmer hands Sam is able to explore Sebastian. He runs his fingers along the smooth skin on his thighs and butt, and, to be a tease, brushes past his half-hard member.

"'M gonna kill you after this," Sebastian mumbles, reaching behind him to hand the bottle of lube to Sam. Sam just kisses him and works the slippery lube in his hands to make it a bearable temperature for Sebastian. Sebastian reluctantly spreads his legs and allows Sam in between them, shaking in anticipation.

Once Sam gets impatient, he takes a lubed finger and gently presses it into Sebastian's entrance. Sebastian stiffens, letting out an uneasy breath, and Sam watches his face for signs of extreme discomfort as he moves his finger around, in and out. Sebastian grips Sam's shirt tightly.

"Can I put in another?"

"S-sure."

Sam adds another finger, and Sebastian winces. His hips wriggle around a bit and he shuts hus eyes to focus on breathing. One hand brings the blanket in closer.

Sam is able to easily slide his fingers in and out, and Sebastian seems to be enjoying it at this point, so Sam pulls his fingers from Sebastian's hole and turns his focus to pulling his pants down to a comfortable length. Sebastian reaches to grab and open the condom for him.

Sam takes the condom, quickly rolling it on to his member. He leans down to kiss Sebastian roughly and take his now hard dick into his hand and give it a few tugs.

"I'm horny," Sam mumbles, and Sebastian huffs.

"Fuck me already, you walnut."

Sam smiles. You don't have to ask him twice.

Sam takes his cock into his hand and slowly presses the head against Sebastian's hole until it begins to slide in, bit by bit. Sebastian holds his breath, a hand gripping Sam's forearm.

Sam slides it the rest of the way in, and they both release a great puff of air. Sam adjusts, one hand now on Sebastian's thigh and the other on the wood underneath him. Sebastian has an iron-tight grip on the front of Sam's shirt, his other arm raised above his head. Sam takes in Sebastian's expression- eyes half-lidded, pale face heavily flushed, his teeth digging into his pink lips.

"Sam."

"Yeah."

Sam begins to move, slowly pulling out until the head of his cock was still in, then thrusting back in. This tempo started out slow, and Sebastian shut his eyes. Every now and then he would hum pleasantly, and Sam's heart began to flutter.

Sam couldn't help but pick up the pace, finding it easier and easier to slide in and out. He sits up slightly, both of his hands on Sebastian's thighs now, gripping them tight enough to leave bruises, and opens them wider. Sebastian's mouth is open in a perfect oval, letting out raspy breaths and an occasional low moan as he begins to jerk himself off.

"Sam..."

Sam is panting hard, finding it harder and harder to control himself. He slams into Sebastian harder and harder, until Sebastian's thighs clench and he has to slam a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. Marnie's ranch is too close by for them to be too loud. 

Sam's pants are rugged and he slams his eyes shut to get lost in the feeling of Sebastian's warmth. Sebastian is rubbing himself off faster, biting his hoodie hard and bracing himself on the wood underneath them.

"Sam-" Sebastian gasps, his expression setting off fireworks in Sam's stomach.

"Gonna come?"

Sam leans foward and changes the pace up a bit, still pounding into Sebastian, but with short, quick thrusts that drive Sebastian up the wall. His eyes roll into the back of his head and his back arches. He grabs Sam's arm and attempts to keep himself quiet, but can't help the cry he lets loose when the pent up feeling in his groin releases and sticky cum spurts from his swollen cock. Sam can't stop himself until Sebastian falls limp in his arms, forcing himself to pull out and tear the condom off of his dick and finish himself off on Sebastian's stomach.

For a minute, everything is completely still. They lie there panting hard, light-headed and euphoric. Sebastian shivers, however this time it's not from the cold.

Sam eventually brings himself back to earth and weakly leans in to give Sebastian a few sloppy kisses.

"You good?" He whispers.

"Mhm."

Sam leans back again and throws the blanket off of himself and begins to clean up. It's difficult in the dark, but he manages to find Sebastian's missing clothes and get him dressed after wiping him down with the corner of the blanket.

Sebastian leans against the side of the trunk, having found the condom that Sam threw into the abyss and the now empty bottle of lube that, again, Sam threw into the abyss.

"That it?"

"Mhm."

Sam takes the garbage from him and leans in for a few more kisses, then takes his hand to walk him back to his house.

-

The morning after, Sam finds the farmer outside of his house.

"I found your jacket. What were you doing in the middle of the woods?"

Sam immediately blushes and takes the dirtied jacket from them.

"Chopping... wood?"

**Author's Note:**

> like comment and subscribe if you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a thumbs up and hit that like button, comment if you want to see more


End file.
